prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars DX: 3D Theatre
is an all-in-3D dance production featuring the Pretty Cures from seasons Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart through to Suite Pretty Cure♪ (sans Cure Muse). The production lasts for 10 minutes, and is done entirely in stereoscopic 3D, featuring a medley of songs from the different DX movies, as well as some brand new songs. The dance production itself was released in movie theatres on 5 August 2011, accompanied by the release of a brand new single, Pretty Cure All Stars 3D Theatre Theme Song Single. Two months later, the dance production was released in DVD and Blu-ray format, titled Pretty Cure All Stars DX the DANCE LIVE ♥ ~Miracle Dance Stage he youkoso~. Repertoire *La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ *Pretty Cure All Stars DX Medley for 3D Theater comprising of: **Pretty Cure Mode ni SWITCH ON! **Pretty Cure, Kiseki Deluxe (Remixed) **Arigatou ga Ippai **Kirakira kawaii! Pretty Cure Daishuugou ~Inochi no Hana~ **Come On! Pretty Cure All Stars Synopsis The movie starts when a pink shooting star falls down from the night sky and soughts out a toy store, striking one of the Cure Dolls of Melody on display. The Melody Doll comes alive, freeing herself from her box. Jumping to the floor, she explores the toy store when she hears the noise of a crowd coming from outside. Running out of the store, she discovers a huge TV screen which reflects a "real-life" image of herself. Playing around with it, she is soon joined by a Cure Doll of Rhythm. The two spot Hummy, waiting several floors down on the dance floor, who waved at them and sends up two rainbow keyboards to the Cure Dolls. Nodding to each other, the two slide down the keyboard onto the dance floor, and the concert began. The following is a list of songs performed in the concert: *'La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪:' Melody, Rhythm and Beat *'Pretty Cure Mode ni SWITCH ON!:' Max Heart, Splash Star and Gogo! *'Pretty Cure, Kiseki Deluxe:' Fresh!, Heartcatch! and Suite♪ *'Arigatou ga Ippai:' All *'Kirakira kawaii! Pretty Cure Daishuugou ~Inochi no Hana~:' All *'Come On! Pretty Cure All Stars:' All The concert ends with a shot of the huge TV screen shown during the introduction. The 3 Suite♪ Cures are seen smiling and waving at the audience, and as the shot zoomed out, the 3 Cure Dolls are shown at the bottom of the screen. Notes *At the start of the movie, Hummy was shown explaining the use of the 3D glasses and proper movie etiquette to the audience. *Aside from Hummy's introduction, the entire movie feature is without dialogue. *This dance production is the third all-in-3D dance production featuring the Pretty Cure All Stars, the first being the ending dance sequence for movie Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, and the second the opening dance sequence for movie Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana. *This is the first time the trademark "Cure Leap" was performed in 3D by the All Stars team. *In the dance the song Pretty Cure, Kiseki Deluxe was remixied and it wasn't in the original one. Gallery Screenshots 3dtheatre-1.jpg|Cure Doll Melody coming alive 3dtheatre-2.jpg|Cure Doll Rhythm waving at the bigscreen 3dtheatre-3.jpg|"Real-life" reflections of the Cure Dolls on screen 3dtheatre-4.jpg|Suite Cures (La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪) 3dtheatre-5.jpg|MH Cures (Pretty Cure Mode ni SWITCH ON!) 3dtheatre-6.jpg|SS Cures (Pretty Cure Mode ni SWITCH ON!) 3dtheatre-7.jpg|Gogo! Cures (Pretty Cure Mode ni SWITCH ON!) 3dtheatre-8.jpg|Lemonade feature (Pretty Cure Mode ni SWITCH ON!) 3dtheatre-9.jpg|MH, SS, Gogo! Cures (Pretty Cure Mode ni SWITCH ON!) 3dtheatre-10.jpg|Suite Cures (Pretty Cure, Kiseki Deluxe) 3dtheatre-11.jpg|Passion feature (Pretty Cure, Kiseki Deluxe) 3dtheatre-12.jpg|Fresh Cures (Pretty Cure, Kiseki Deluxe) 3dtheatre-13.jpg|Rouge feature (Arigatou ga Ippai) suite pretty cure dx theatre.jpg|Suite Cures (Kirakira kawaii! Pretty Cure Daishuugou ~Inochi no Hana~) 3dtheatre-14.jpg|MH Cures (Come On! Pretty Cure All Stars) 3dtheatre-15.jpg|SS Cures (Come On! Pretty Cure All Stars) 3dtheatre-16.jpg|Gogo! Cures (Come On! Pretty Cure All Stars) 3dtheatre-17.jpg|Fresh Cures (Come On! Pretty Cure All Stars) 3dtheatre-18.jpg|Heartcatch Cures (Come On! Pretty Cure All Stars) 3dtheatre-19.jpg|Suite Cures (Come On! Pretty Cure All Stars) 3Dtheater-1.PNG|Yes! Cures (Kirakira kawaii! Pretty Cure Daishuugou ~Inochi no Hana~) 3Dtheater-2.PNG|Melody feature (Pretty Cure, Kiseki Deluxe) 3Dtheater-3.PNG|Bloom feature (Arigatou ga Ippai) 3Dtheater-4.PNG|All the Cures (Come On! Pretty Cure All Stars) 3Dtheater-5.PNG|Peach feature (Come On! Pretty Cure All Stars) 3Dtheater-6.PNG|Yes!, Splash Star, and Max Heart Cures (Pretty Cure Mode ni SWITCH ON!) 3Dtheater-7.PNG|Suite Cures: Melody, Rhythm and Beat waving their hands Merchandise 09091331 4e699686520a5.jpg|3D Theatre DVD Category:Movies Category:Pretty Cure All Stars